Sekaiichi Shark Week
by DrawBee
Summary: ONESHOT: A tribute to Shark Week, Ritsu and Masamune spend the day together at home and he finds out that Ritsu has an interest in sharks.


**A/N: Hey, so this is an actual oneshot I finally made! It was supposed to be dedicated to the Discovery Channel's 'Shark Week' but I guess it's a little late... **

**I was going to upload this after my other update but stuff happened so...**

**I hope you like it! :D**

**I apologize in advance for any errors I might've missed...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SIH or shark week.**

* * *

"Sharks… heh…" Ritsu had softly giggled.

It was already the end of hell week and Ritsu got a full recharge of sleep. The heavy bags under his emerald eyes have now disappeared into faint lines, and the slight sickly pale he held had gone away. A few princely sparkles are even hovering around his small face. Clad in a white button-up shirt with denim jeans, he's now happily going around his small apartment to clean up the small messes he had left around from when he was busy trying to get his authors to meet their deadlines. After the original incident of where Ritsu collapsed from overworking himself, Masamune had helped him clean out his entire cluttered apartment. The end result was a spic and span apartment.

However, old habits die hard as Ritsu had realized as he went around the disheveled apartment.

All of the books that were tossed to the floor were now put back on the bookshelves in an organized fashion. All of the carelessly strewn about clothes were already washed and are now going through the dryer. The old storyboards that didn't seem to really have a place were all now neatly stacked up against the wall in Ritsu's bedroom.

"Alright…"

Content with all of the straightening up he had done, Ritsu proceeded to go for his bag that was sitting on his table to pull out his laptop. After placing it on his table, Ritsu went back for his bag to pull out the rest of his stuff.

"What the hell are you doing?" A deep voice had called out.

"Eh?! Takano-san?! When did… how did you get in here?!" Snapping out of his happy daze, Ritsu turned to see his old high school love standing over him. Caught off guard, Ritsu had instinctively backed away and accidentally bumped the back of his leg against the low table as he started to fall backwards.

"Oi! Be careful, you idiot!" Immediately dropping the plastic bags he was carrying, Masamune grabbed Ritsu's shoulders as he steadied him before his downfall. Rosy red lit up Ritsu's pale cheeks as he felt the strong warmness coming from Masamune's gentle hands as they held on to his shoulders. Masamune sighed as he put his arms down. Unbeknownst to Ritsu, Masamune was standing at the doorway for nearly ten minutes, just curiously waiting for when he would be noticed by his cleaning subordinate.

"Your front door was unlocked. You should really consider remembering to lock it in case some weird pervert tries to come in here."

_"…Like you?"_ The brunet couldn't help but think as he twitched his eyebrow. "Wait, why would a pervert come in here?"

"…" Masamune just stared at Ritsu, as if waiting for him to figure it out.

_"Besides you…" _Ritsu had annoyingly thought again. "I'm a man!"

Masamune only gave a small sigh as he patted Ritsu's apply scented head. The soft brown locks felt like smooth silk as they easily slipped past Masamune's warm fingers. "Just be more careful." Masamune had gently told. The rosiness on Ritsu's cheeks returned as emerald met amber. "You should give me a key to your place though." The dark-haired man had nonchalantly pointed out.

Pouting from the suggestion, Ritsu just slapped away Masamune's hand before he slightly turned away from him. "…Just why are you here?" Ritsu had mumbled as he crossed his arms. Taking off his coat to reveal his black long-sleeved shirt, Masamune walked over to the nearby coat hanger and turned back to give a frustrated glare.

"One meal a day, _remember_?"

"Geh…" Ritsu went slightly pale at the memory. Ever since working at Marukawa, he pretty much lived off of energy drinks and convenience store lunches. Even the brunet feels it's a miracle that he's not underweight at this point. Looking at Masamune's body, Ritsu couldn't help but feel a little envious. It's not that Ritsu was completely scrawny, he had some natural muscles on him that kept him from looking like a complete twig. However, Masamune had such a beautiful body structure and muscles that Ritsu couldn't help but sneak many peeks when the two made love.

_"Now's not the time to be thinking about that…!"_ Ritsu slightly shook his head away from the thought as redness enveloped his soft cheeks yet again.

"Besides, what did you mumble to yourself about? Sharks, was it?" Amber eyes went slightly wide when he noticed Ritsu's blush had gotten deeper.

"…" Not knowing what to say, Ritsu only fiddled with his thumbs until he noticed the dark-haired man motioning for the table and crouching down. "H-hey! What the hell are you doing with my bag?!" Grabbing his bag, Masamune cleared its contents by flipping it upside down.

"I saw you looking at something with a shark on it yesterday." Amber eyes scoured about the random items that were cluttering the small table until he found the item in question. "What the hell? This is an English magazine!"

Picking up the book, Masamune frowned as he looked at the seemingly educational magazine book and flipped through the cool to the touch pages to find only pictures of various sharks mixed together with the foreign lettering.

"What? You have something against English?"

"I can't read it. That's the issue." Masamune shrugged as he crouched back down. "What else do you have here?"

"H-hey!" Ritsu gave his foot a slight stomp against the hardwood floor as Masamune proceeded to sift through the rest of Ritsu's stuff.

"More English?" Amongst the clutter, Masamune found a few more magazines with images of sharks featured on the covers. However, flipping through all of them only revealed more of the foreign letters that Masamune couldn't read. "You can read English?" He asked.

"Yeah…" At that moment, it clicked for Masamune when he realized that Ritsu had mentioned he spent two years in England. Not to mention he has the coloring of a foreigner. For all he knew, there was a possibility Ritsu was part foreigner. It shouldn't be so surprising for Ritsu to know English…

"…" Ritsu raised an eyebrow when Masamune neatly stacked up all of the magazines in his hands and held them out.

"Takano-san?"

"Read all of these to me."

"…You look through my stuff and you're telling me to read everything to you?" Ritsu asked, with a hint of annoyance. Masamune just blankly stared as Ritsu finally pulled out his well-known frown.

"That's right." Masamune had stated, nodding in reply.

"No."

"Dick."

"Well, excuse me…" Ritsu had sarcastically told. He swiftly took the stack of magazines out of Masamune's hands and then put them down on the table before he caught a blur of white. "Groceries?" Picking up the white plastic bags Masamune had brought in, Ritsu blinked twice in surprise when he saw various fresh vegetables and fish that were all neatly wrapped up in their individual packaging.

"The best way to teach you about finding a way to eat a decent meal with our type of work is by making easy ones. So I'm teaching you." Going over to the small kitchen, Masamune started fishing around the cupboards and drawers for the right utilities. Finding a rarely used knife and a cutting board, Masamune gestured for Ritsu to come over.

"…Alright."

"Oh, that's right." Masamune quickly went back to one of his bags to search for something. "I noticed that you didn't have an apron around here so I bought one for you."

"Really? You didn't have to-" Ritsu was about to tell him that he didn't need to go that far for him… until he saw the apron. "…Pink frills?" Unfolding the apron, Ritsu grimaced as Masamune held out the racy looking article of clothing that just had checkered pink everywhere. The mere sight gave Ritsu goose bumps as he backed away.

"You can't be serious!" Ritsu had exclaimed. Looking it over, Ritsu couldn't help but think how on earth Masamune had managed to buy the girly apron without getting weird looks from the cashier. Then again, for all he knew, Masamune probably just didn't give a care and just bought it without even thinking about getting embarrassed.

"That's the thanks I get?" Masamune frowned as he held up the apron so that in his line of sight, he would see what the brunet looked like wearing it. "I handpicked this apron because I knew it would look good on you." However, Ritsu just cringed as he defenselessly crossed his arms and tried to rub away the goose bumps.

"I'll pay you back for the apron, Takano-san…" Masamune sighed when he saw Ritsu going for his wallet.

"You don't need to pay me. Just wear it."

"Like hell I will…!" Ritsu had angrily shouted as he took out a few bills. "Just take the money!" Walking over, Ritsu forced the money into Masamune's warm fingers, refusing to make eye contact.

"Like I said, you don't need to-"Masamune raised an eyebrow when he saw the numbers on the bills Ritsu had given him. "…How the hell would an apron cost 5000 yen?"

"…"

A mischievous glint came into amber eyes as he held out the money. "I'll pay you 5000 yen to wear this apron." Masamune let out a small snort. "With a smile…" Turning away, Masamune started to chuckle at the thought. A slight redness went past his cheeks as Masamune continued to imagine Ritsu wearing the apron and giving a smile. He'd be so damn adorable…

"You…" Ritsu had venomously hissed.

* * *

…..

"So there's this TV event called 'Shark Week'?"

In the end, Ritsu wound up wearing the apron for the duration of the cooking lesson but he didn't take the money back. However, he didn't smile at all until the very end when they successfully made white rice and grilled fish with a side of steamed vegetables. The little smile only lasted for a few seconds but Masamune could feel his heart pumping at the beautiful sight.

To be honest, Masamune really did think that the pink apron suited Ritsu. Ritsu did seem to have the figure for these kinds of clothing. He had a lean figure, even though Masamune would've liked to see him put on a few pounds so he wouldn't worry, and he had the face that plenty of women would envy. He really didn't mean it in an effeminate way, but Masamune always did see Ritsu as a beautiful person. It's no wonder perverts would feel attracted to him.

They're sitting across from each other as they ate the newly prepared meal, letting the salty smell of fish waft throughout the small apartment. Ritsu vigorously chowed down on his food before he started to explain.

"Yes! An old friend of mine recommended this to me when I was in England." There was a rare sparkle of joy in Ritsu's emerald orbs. "It's pretty popular in America too… I was so depressed when I came back to Japan and found out nobody watched it… the only way to watch it here is through the internet." Ritsu solemnly sighed as he pressed the tips of his chopsticks against his pink lips.

"…So you just watch sharks swim around or something?" Masamune wasn't much a television person so he kind of felt at a loss of what kind of shows this weird event might be showing.

"Partially. There are different topics that each video has. Sometimes it's about new findings but it changes every year. I heard this year's event had the highest ratings in its entire history!" Regaining his vigor, Ritsu happily took another bite of the fish. Due to it being the same week as hell week, Ritsu had to hold off on watching anything since it was obvious that work would be more important.

"Is that so?" Masamune curiously raised an eyebrow at this mention as they started to clean up. Ritsu happily nodded as they took their plates over to the sink and quickly washed everything out. Scented bubbles started to float out of the sink as Masamune curiously wondered about what on earth could be shown to make this event so apparently popular.

A flash of realization crossed Ritsu's emeralds as he turned to Masamune. "Oh, but it's all in English, Takano-san…"

Finishing up the last of the dishes, Masamune pulled off the rubber gloves and gently patted Ritsu on the head. "I'll be alright, don't worry." Blushing, Ritsu meekly nodded as they both headed back to the couch and took out the laptop. "So what're we watching first?"

"I heard the first day started off with a fake documentary. A lot of people got upset over it." The pouting brunet started to fidget with his fingers as he waited for the computer to turn on. "I'm really curious about it though…"

"What's it about?"

"It's about an ancient shark called the Megalodon. Have you heard about it, Takano-san?"

A dark eyebrow was raised. "…Never in my life have I heard such a random word... no offense..."

Ritsu calmly tilted his head as he tried to think of a way to explain. "Hm… you've heard about Great White sharks, right? That's basically their ancestor."

"So this documentary is fake because they're extinct?"

"Yeah, they're supposed to have died off a few million years ago. This was supposed to be talking about how they're still around. They even faked a shark attack apparently…" Ritsu gave a sigh as he put up the browser and went to look for the foreign website.

"…Then what's with all of the hype? If so many people watched this event every year then wouldn't they know right off the bat?"

"Well, it's from an educational network so you'd naturally assume that everything was true." As if on cue, Ritsu managed to find the website. No matter how he looked at it, Masamune could see that it was educational, even if he couldn't understand the language. "Hold on a second."

"Holy shit…" Amber eyes had gone wide when Ritsu pulled up a new tab and found an image showing two teeth. One was a small, white and pointy tooth that had belonged to the well-known Great White shark. The other was a large, grey and sharp looking tooth that seemed to be about five times bigger than its counterpart.

"Since their bones are made of cartilage, it's hard to find any complete fossilized skeletons. The best way to go by measuring them was to use the size of their teeth and compare it to the Great White's. People have made models on how big they might've been though." Ritsu had explained. He clenched his fist in excitement and held a slight giggle as he continued. "As far as anybody could tell, those sharks could probably be about sixty feet long, possibly even all the way up to one hundred feet long!"

"I doubt anybody would be going to the beach if something like that was still around…"

"Well, of course! Their mouths could most likely open up so widely you would be swallowed whole!"

Just then, Masamune's imagination sparked to life. He was floating around in the deep blue, breathing it all in. Cool seawater was all around him as his dark hair wisped about. Vibrant rays of light were shining in from the bright surface as he looked up. Masamune felt a heavy shift in the water and looked down towards the dark abyss.

Hundreds of large teeth were all lined up as they quickly came at him. An oversized jaw opened up widely as Masamune was engulfed in darkness.

Masamune was back in his beloved's living room with Ritsu right next to him. "Sorry, Takano-san. I guess it's a little freaky if I say it like that…" Calming down, Ritsu pouted as he looked away. However, he was thrown off guard when he felt a large and warm hand on his own. He turned to Masamune to see him giving a warm smile.

"Tell me more."

For who knew how long, Ritsu and Masamune just sat on the couch as they talked through each video that the digital screen had shown. As the night progressed, Masamune couldn't help but feel a little excited at the random bits of information about sharks that Ritsu had told him. He told the various legends about the oversized sharks that seemed to be spread out across the world. He told about how Mako shark fetuses would try to eat each other within the womb. Ritsu really told all sorts of things.

Masamune watched and listened to Ritsu's stories all throughout the night.

He was really happy.

* * *

…..

Masamune heavily sighed at the sight before him.

"Shit…" Masamune had quietly cursed. The moment they finished off all of the videos, Ritsu had instantly knocked out onto Masamune's lap. The dark room was filled with light snores as Ritsu's chest softly rose and fell. However, the way Ritsu was facing was towards Masamune. With each inhale came a soft and warm exhale that managed to rub itself into the special area between Masamune's legs. He warmed up with the stimulation with each passing second…

"Mmm…" Ritsu slightly shifted his head in Masamune's lap. "So warm…" Ritsu had softly mewled in his sleep.

"…"Ritsu still didn't take the money back but Masamune found it to be a good opportunity to sneak the bills back into Ritsu's wallet. He reached over for the bag on the floor and pulled out the wallet. Masamune simply put the money back into the flap of fake leather.

"…!" He was taken by surprise when Ritsu wrapped his long arms around Masamune's waist. "Oh shit…" Masamune could feel the heat rushing up to his face when Ritsu somehow nestled himself between Masamune's legs. Softly giggling from whatever he was dreaming, Ritsu's warm breath continued to press through the front of Masamune's pants as he clung on to him.

"Takano-san…"

"Fuck… fuck…" Masamune's pants were getting painfully tight. Ritsu's soft cheek nuzzling against his erection was getting him so close to going overboard.

"Eh…?" Emerald eyes sluggishly fluttered open to the dark room. Yawning, Ritsu really didn't think about it when he started to get up. "…?" Unintentionally, he cutely tilted his head in confusion as he instinctively groped at the odd hard object beneath his palm. Long fingers squeezed at the denim wrapped object. However, Ritsu was still too dazed to figure out what he was grabbing at. He gave another curious squeeze. "…Takano-san?" Ritsu raised a chocolate eyebrow when he heard Masamune's muffled moan.

"A-ah…"

"…!" Ritsu's small face had turned the reddest it has all day long when he realized his hand was on top of Masamune's hard crotch. At this point, he realized was really molesting the larger man. In the heat of the moment, Masamune grabbed Ritsu by the front of his shirt and pulled him up for a strong kiss. A moist tongue forced its way into Ritsu's dainty mouth and heated breaths were exchanged as a sliver of saliva slipped out and trailed down Ritsu's chin.

"Ha…" What seemed like electricity had jolted throughout Ritsu's body as they slightly pulled away to let themselves have some air. However, he shook in ecstasy as their wet tongues continued to lap against each other, letting strange noises fill the room. A small string of saliva remained as they completely pulled away.

"God… damn you…" Masamune had huskily whispered, with a tint of redness in his cheeks.

"Wha… w-wait a minute, Takano-san!" Angrily turned on, Masamune pulled Ritsu into his arms and carried him bridal style. Ritsu tried to flail his way out of his hold but was caught up in another heated kiss as Masamune carried him into the bedroom. He shuddered into the kiss as they both fell into the soft bed.

Pulling away, Masamune loomed over Ritsu's vulnerable body, lustful eyes looking over him. "Fuck no. I'm taking you, Ritsu." Masamune craned his head back down as they started an intimate embrace that lasted for the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N: And so ends my oneshot!**

**I really hope you didn't mind the awkward bits in there! :D**

**Please Review!**


End file.
